charmeddestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Coop Valentine
Coop is a Cupid, also known as a messager of Love . He is married to Phoebe Halliwell and father to Peyton, Parker, and Patience. History Helping Phoebe Halliwell Coop first came to Phoebe as a neighbor looking to find his apartment in late 2006. Phoebe did not trust him and suspected him of being a demon. Later that day, she broke into his apartment hoping to confirm her suspicion. However, Coop was waiting for her, and explained to her that he was sent by the Elders to help her repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Phoebe was offended by this, irritated that the Elders would think she needed help to find love, but Coop knew that she was just scared because of all her previous heartbreaks and disappointments and reassured her that her future daughter was destined. To get her to open up her heart to the possibility of love again, Coop gave her advice, and took her to the past to see her past loves - Cole Turner, Jason Dean, Drake dè Mon, Dex Lawson, even her past life P. Russell's warlock lover Anton- so that she could trust love again and see all of the happiness it brings. Falling in Love with Phoebe Phoebe quickly grew to trust Coop and sought his advice on both magical and family matters and over time, the two began to develop feelings for each other. Coop fell first, but continued setting Phoebe up with other men to make her happy. However, Phoebe vetoed all of his matches as she was falling in love with him. Knowing that it was forbidden for Cupids to date or marry their charges, Phoebe and Coop both decided to hide their feelings from each other to save themselves from the trauma that her sister Piper and her husband Leo went through. However, during one of their disagreements, Phoebe told him it was him that she wanted and the two finally shared a kiss. Even though they both believed that their love was forbidden, Coop insisted that they could have a life together and was willing to fight for them. However, while Phoebe loved him, she was afraid of getting hurt. Coop was hurt, but he stuck by her and continued to support her during magical affairs. Shortly after, Phoebe and Paige were both killed in an explosion. However, a devastated Coop gave Piper his ring so that she could go back in time and save them. The Elders had made an exception for Phoebe and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years- though this wasn't discovered until it was explained by Wyatt and Chris, her nephews from the future. As Wyatt said to his aunt and uncle, "it wasn't and it will never be, a forbidden love." This allowed Phoebe to freely accept her love for Coop, which also enables her to teleport him to her through their shared connection: love. After the sisters won the battle against the Triad and returned home, Phoebe immediately greeted Coop and the two shared a loving embraced and started a romantic relationship. Marriage After dating for a few months, Coop decided to ask Phoebe to marry him. He took her to Cupid's Temple to propose and she accepted and they were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. The two bought a house together that they currently live in with their daughter, Prudence Johnna Halliwell. Coop and Phoebe seem to share a very caring, honest and supportive relationship. He's always there for her, standing by her side no matter what she decides to do, as well as gives her helpful advice and encourages her to overcome whatever obstacle she might face. Their relationship is so tight that Phoebe confided in Coop all of the traumatic events of her life including her oldest sister's death. Powers Active Powers *'Beaming:' A form of teleportation in which the user appears and disappears in a pink light. *'Remote Beaming:' The ability to teleport other beings through Beaming without physical contact. *'Empathy:' The ability to sense the emotions of other beings, specifically love between his charges. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of his charges, he can sense when two people are in love and can use it to teleport to the locale someone close to him is. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind. Other Powers *'Regeneration:' The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury. This regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. Ring's Powers *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Coop can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. *'Suggestion:' The ability project oneself as an inner voice to charges to set them on the path to love; with this he can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. *'Time Travel:' The ability to travel through time. Coop can travel through time, but doesn't (or is not allowed to) manipulate the past. Cupids tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. *'Holograms:' The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. *'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Coop has used this power through his ring. **'Unblocking:' In addition when trying to open Phoebe's heart to love, with his ring Coop was able to see how blocked Phoebe's heart really was. **'Body Insertion :' The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind.